


On the Concept of Gender

by eldritchblaest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Humor, Other, The Gender Talk, Venom has No Gender, eddie and venom are Big Gay, eddie uses petnames, rated for language, venom hates petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: In which Venom is Confusion and Eddie is a Bastard.





	On the Concept of Gender

" **Eddie?** "

"Mm..."

" **Eddie, we have a-** "

"Mrgh... no, Ma, 's early..."

" **Eddie!** "

"Ah! Oh, fuckin- Vee? What-"

" **I was- well, first, stop calling us that.** "

"Wh...  _Vee_? Why?"

" **It's annoying. Second, what is a... a gender?** "

"Uh... well, it's... um... can't you just, I dunno, read my mind? 'M tired."

" **We like hearing you talk.** "

"... Wow. That's actually really-"

" **Eddie.** "

"Right, fine- so, it's this thing we have where- uh. Shit, I dunno how to explain this, man."

" **You called us _man_. Why?** "

"It's- it's kind of a neutral expression for-"

" **Neutral?** "

"Uh- okay, y'know what? Lemme just look up some articles, and you can read while I sleep. Does that sound good to you, babe?"

" **...Okay. Good night, Eddie.** "

"Night, _Vee_."

" **Motherfucker-** "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support I've been getting on this fics! It really means a lot to me to know that people actually *like* what I'm writing!
> 
> So I initially meant to write an Actual Serious Piece(tm) on this, but it's 11 PM and I was feeling goofy.
> 
> There'll be a second chapter, which'll actually take the topic seriously, so dw.
> 
> (In all seriousness, gender is a very personal and important topic for me, so I will do my best to write about it respectfully- in a sufficiently Eddie-like manner, of course :P)
> 
> Also- how's Venom's dialogue? Should I change anything?? I'm not sure how I feel about it.


End file.
